


Radical Edward's Radical Edging

by Longanimals



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Cock & Ball Torture, Cowgirl Position, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Lolicon, Oil, Orgasm Denial, Other, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Radical Ed is a bratty young girl and the dom in your relationship. You're often the test subject in her sexual experiments, and today she wants to see how well you fare with some orgasm denial. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Fanbox supporters got to read this, as well as all other Kinktober stories, a week in advance.
Relationships: Ed (Cowboy Bebop)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Radical Edward's Radical Edging

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 3-Orgasm Denial] I like being able to stretch my creative legs and write about some of my old childhood crushes. All reader-inserts in Kinktober are essentially my own self-inserts because I don't feel comfortable enough making them _actual_ self-inserts. Also, apparently this is the only Ed/Reader story on AO3, which is honestly so unfair.

“Remember; you’re not allowed to cum until I say you can!” Ed says energetically with a wide smile on her face.

“I can take it,” you reply confidently. However, your confidence is only skin deep. In reality, you have no idea what kind of messed up antics Ed is going to pull on you.

“Okay! I’ll make you regret saying that!”

You swallow. Seems like your fears were just confirmed…

Edward reaches over and grabs a bottle of oil. Still grinning, she pours a healthy amount on her hand. She rubs her hands together and smears some on her flat chest, making her tan skin shine in the light of the room. You let out a short grunt when you see how sinfully sexy her breasts look when all lubed up. Your cock unconsciously jumps up and hits Edward in the face, making her giggle.

“Ow that hurt!” she says, her smile and the tone of her voice betraying her words. “Did you really get so aroused from just seeing me rub a little oil on my boobs? Haha!”

Before you can respond, she squirts another dose of oil out, this time on your cock. She instantly wraps her hand around it before any of the oil can fall to the floor and starts jerking you off, spreading the warm lube all along your length and making sure that no spot goes untouched. Fuck, she’s way better at this than you would’ve thought! Her fingers squeeze you with _just_ the right amount of pressure, enough to slowly draw out your orgasm but not enough to hurt. The whole time, she keeps her eyes locked with yours, her toothy grin not fading for a moment and the goggles on her head the only clothes on her whole body.

Her skin is so warm and soft...and the oil is only intensifying both aspects...God, if she keeps this up, you’re gonna blast all over her face in no time. You briefly close your eyes and picture Edward taking a facial from you...White streaks contrasting with her sunkissed skin...One eye open with cum dripping down the lid while the other looks up at you longingly...Tongue outstretched to catch as much as she can with her hands held underneath her mouth as a safety net...Your cum reaching up and getting into her hair and even staining her goggles…

Fuck, it’s already getting to be too much for you. You lean your head back and moan loudly, your dream of a cum-stained Ed about to become a reality. However, just as you feel your load is about to shoot up and out of your dick, Ed moves her hand down to the base of your shaft and squeezes as tightly as her lithe little fingers can manage. You grunt in pain and look down at her. She has one eye closed and her tongue out just like you imagined, but it’s in a mocking sort of way rather than an arousing one. Her grip is surprisingly strong, like she’s closing your urethra and physically prevented you from cumming. Upon closer inspection, you see that your cock is throbbing as usual, trying its level best to have an orgasm but simply being unable to.

“C’mon, silly! Did you already forget? I said no cumming until I say you can! Plus, don’t you know it’s bad manners to cum before your partner does?! You’re such a rude adult!” she berates, her face shifting into one of anger. However, she soon goes back to her normal expression, but that doesn’t mean that her hand releases your cock.

Keeping your dick in a pleasure-proof vice, she stands up and sits down on your lap with her pussy on top of your balls. You wince as the sudden heat and moistness added to the sensitive area pushes you closer to the edge, your dick jumping within Ed’s vicelike grasp. You open your eyes and look in front of you. Another whimper escapes your mouth as the sensation of seeing Ed’s naked figure hits you like a truck. Her not-even-A-cup breasts gleaming with oil in the light, the oil sliding down in shining streaks and lubing up her taut tan tummy, her pussy decorated with only the beginnings of a red bush around it; everything about her, completely flawless and put on display for you to see.

After a few minutes of holding your cock in a relentless death grip, Ed decides that the threat of your impending orgasm has receded enough for her to be able to let go. As soon as she does, you breathe a sigh of relief, your dick still throbbing weakly as it slumps up against Ed’s crotch, the tip lined up perfectly with her belly button.

“Jeez, your grown-up dick is so big!” she exclaims. “I think we’re gonna need a little more oil just to make it fit!”

She holds the bottle in between her nipples and pours another liberal dose of oil all over your cock, so much that it starts oozing down to your balls and inner thighs. With about a quarter of the bottle empty, she tosses it aside and lifts her narrow hips, lining up your tip with the entrance to her pussy.

“Okay! I’m gonna put it in! Just remember; no cumming!” she restates.

Grinning, Edward lowers her hips down onto your cock, slowly enveloping your length in the warm embrace of her pussy. She closes her eyes and moans, her smile breaking temporarily into an expression of pleasure. She plants her moisturized hands on your shoulders to balance herself and try to lower herself down slowly, however, the oil combined with the lubricating feminine precum that’s already lining her vaginal walls makes it so slippery inside of her that it’s practically impossible to not immediately bottom out. Against both of your wills, her pussy lands on top of your balls, hilting your length inside of her all at once. You both moan simultaneously, but Ed is obviously in much better condition than you are. After a few moments, she adjusts to the new large insertion inside her pussy and she opens her eyes. She shakily starts smiling again, though you can see sweat glistening on her forehead and her heart visibly pounding against her flat chest.

“H-Hey, c’mon now, you’re not gonna cum already, r-right?” she asks, her voice noticeably less confident.

However, even though the mask she’s putting on is pathetically see-through, you’re in just as bad shape as she is. She’s completely right; you are on the verge of your orgasm, and you fear that you might not even make it long enough to pull out of her vice-like pussy.

As if deciding to test that theory, Edward starts pulling her hips up and off of your cock, digging her fingers into your shoulders to make sure she goes slowly this time. You have to use every ounce of willpower and physical strength you have in you to not explode inside of Ed before she has the chance to pull out, but _fuck_ is it difficult. The tightness and silky smooth walls of Ed’s almost-virgin pussy are the greatest pleasure in the world, but the fact that you have to focus all of your mind on not cumming instead of how good it feels is exquisite torture.

Through some miracle, Ed manages to pull off of your cock without you messing up and cumming inside of her. She sits down on the floor in front of you and crosses her legs. She pants lightly, staring up at your cock as it throbs in time with your rapid heartbeat.

“Please...I need to cum…” you beg, throwing your dignity to the wind.

“Hmmm...You look pretty pathetic right now...And I kinda wanna take pity on you...But you still didn’t make _me_ cum, so you don’t have the right to cum either!” she says brattily, flashing you an obnoxious grin.

You audibly groan. Is she really just going to leave you here like this?

Edward stands up, oil sliding down her chest and precum sliding down her thighs. “Well, how about this? If you promise to not touch yourself until tomorrow, I promise to let you cum in my mouth! Sound good?”

Your dick jumps with need as you imagine the scenario. “Yes…” you croak weakly without a moment’s hesitation.

“Cool! See ya tomorrow then!”

She runs out of the room with her arms stretched out to her sides. You lean your head back, mentally and physically exhausted. _It’s just one day…_ you think to yourself, a mantra that you would be repeating for the entirety of the next 24 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
